May Peace Be Your Gift at Christmas
by OmangoOlemonadeO
Summary: One-shot.Christmas Hetalia style! Various pairings. YAOI. Some historical references. Fluffy. Rated T for some scenes.CRACK.


Heyyy :D

Sorry, Christmas is still a few months away but I suddenly have this idea...so...

It's a drabbly piece on Christmas, Hetalia-styled. Some historical references. Some fluff. Rated T for some scenes and language (er, just Romano). xD

Various pairings: Germany x Italy; France x England; Spain x Romano; Sweden x Finland; Russia x China; one-sided (ish) Korea x China; Switzerland x Lichtenstein; mention of Austria x Hungary

Onto the story! :) Hope you'd like it!

* * *

'Merry Christmas everyone! Let's get the partayyy started!'

As expected from the self-proclaimed _hero'_s-_Alfred's_- extravagant style of celebrating, this year's Christmas party at his house was as fancy as ever; everyone attended seemed to be having an excellent time as the joyful music played and delicious desserts and beverages were served.

Well, most of them.

'_Bonjour! __Joyeux Noël__, mon petit Angleterre__!_'

'Merry Christmas, frog! How many waitresses have you flashed already?'

'_O la la, Angleterre! S'il vous plait_, don't use such vulgar descriptions when you talk about _moi_ sharing my beauty with the world! This is the season of love! We're meant to express our affection towards one another at this fabulous time!'

'Oh, please. Is there a season when you don't excessively hit on people and show your so-called love, I wonder, dear France?'

'_Mon ami_, you're just jealous of my beauty…'

'As if!' Arthur felt himself coming to a boil…

All of a sudden, arms were wrapped around the Brit; with such force he could not even shake away. Arthur frowned slightly, face starting to redden as he felt the strong arms pulling him closer and tighter, Francis whispering into his ear.

'_Embrasses-moi_.'

_What? Kiss you? No!_

Arthur turned his head, preparing to voice his protest, but Francis had already leaned in close.

Lips met. Arthur's heart skipped a beat, as he usually does when in contact with the amorous Frenchman. He stayed still despite himself, to enjoy the warmth and fondness of the touch.

After they pulled away, Arthur scowled.

'Fine, frog,' he mumbled, 'that's all you're getting…as your Christmas present.' His face was burning.

'Awwww _Tu es trop mignon! Je t'adore_…' Francis, obviously not getting enough, pulled Arthur away from the noisy crowd after stealing another kiss from him.

Doubtlessly, there was _way_ more to Francis' Christmas treat…

…

'H-hnnnn!'

In one of the guestrooms above the main hall, a certain brown curl was tugged.

'_¡Feliz Navidad'_ Antonio purred, as he planted a trail of soft, wet kisses down Romano's neck.

'Nn-hnnn! _Buon ...Natale_...nnnhhnnn...' Romano lost his ability to give coherent responses as the Spaniard persuaded passionate kisses between each word he said.

_Bastard. Shouldn't have told him he could have anything he wanted for Christmas..._

'Hah..hn..uh…!'

'_G-gracias, _' Antonio carressed Romano's pinked cheek as he pantingly thanked the Italian for his wonderful present, '_Gracias_, Romano.' The Italian scoffed, turning tomato-red.

_So adorable, _Antonio thought, _I'm gonna give you the best surprise..._ He leaned down again to touch feather-light kisses on Romano's forehead.

Romano had yet to wake up to find a ring already put on his left hand Boxing Day morning.

…

'_Hyvää joulua__!_' Finland, handing out Christmas presents in his Santa suit, smiled warmly and greeted everyone gleefully. He made Alfred's place his last stop this year, meaning he would have more time to enjoy the party with his friends and family.

In a corner not so far away from the lovable Santa-Finland, stood a tall figure with a glass of wine in his hand, grinning proudly to himself.

_Th't's m'w'fe_.

'Heyyy Su-san! I'll be done soon! I'll come over in a second!' Tino shouted from afar.

Sweden simply nodded and continued smiling at his favourite one in the world- the very person he just couldn't wait to spend Christmas night alone with.

'_God Jul_,' he whispered.

…

'_Bruder, __Frohe Weihnachten_.'

'_Frohe Weihnachten_, West!' Prussia was grinning from ear to ear, 'The awesome me is having fun!'

'Good to know.'

'Why are you so tense, West? It's Christmas! Cheer up!'

It was until then did Gilbert notice the small gift box in his little brother's hands.

'Awwww! You're nervous, aren't ya?'

'W-what makes you say that, _bruder_?'

'For little Feli, right? I can see right through you, man! Oh, I can just feel my awesomeness flooding the place!'

'Er…' There was no denying that Ludwig was, indeed, rather anxious to see his Italy.

_Hold on-'my' Italy? Was I really calling him that?_

He tensed up even more and clutched the small box a little bit harder. Gilbert put a hand on his shoulder, patting him for reassurance.

'Come on, bro! Just shove the present right in his face and say "Merry Christmas!" I'm sure Feli would be thrilled knowing you have a present for him!' Gilbird, with a Santa hat, chirped blissfully in agreement.

'Mm-hmm,' Ludwig nodded at his brother's carefree smile.

'There he comes!' With that, the magnificent Prussia trotted away to get himself some food and to interrupt with Austria and Hungary's date, leaving the momentarily edgy nation of Germany to the fun-loving Italian.

'_Buon Natale_, Doitsu' Feliciano skipped his way to Ludwig with a giant wave of his arm, clearly delighted as he saw the blond.

'A-ah, Feliciano!' Ludwig coloured up as Feliciano tiptoed to give him kisses on both cheeks, '_Frohe Weihnachten..._'

'Are you having a good time, Doitsu?' Feliciano said in a singsong voice.

'Y-yeah, I am, Italy.'

'I'm glad! Hey, did you try America's Christmas cake? Just look at all that shocking pink icing!'

Germany smiled warmly at his companion's contented expression.

'No, not yet.'

He extended his hand timidly to give Italy his present.

'Awww, Doitsu! Is that for me? _Grazie_!'

'A-ah. It's nothing. I thought you might like it.'

'I wonder what it is- oooh!' Italy carefully unwrapped his present, a surprise look spread across his face as it was finally revealed.

'D-Doitsu! Thank you so much! I'm so happy!' Feliciano almost yelped in excitement, throwing his arms over the German's neck, planting soft kisses on his cheeks to show his gratitude.

Germany returned the hug, happiness spread across his face.

'I'm glad you like it. I-I had it specially made for you.'

'Doitsu…will you put it on for me?'

'S-sure,' willing, yet with hesitation and embarrassment, Ludwig picked up his present and did as Feliciano asked.

'Now we match!'

Feliciano couldn't help but fiddle with his cross necklace- which looked exactly like Ludwig's, only with gold brims- for the whole night as he led the said nation around in his hand joyously.

This was Ludwig's best Christmas yet.

…

Russia proceeded with care towards the man dressed in red, currently having a conversation with a girl dressed in a long pink dress. He had only been here because of the lovely news that his endearing neighbour in the South was attending this party too. However, as a responsible big brother, he did leave Ukraine a birthday present on her doorstep before he went. As for Belarus..._oh just the thought of her..._

Without warning, a giant sunflower was shoved right in front of China, not only startling him, but also the girl he was chatting with just previous to the 'assault'.

'Ivan!' Yao knew by default who would be the secret sunflower giver.

'Yao! _С Рождеством_! ' Russia exclaimed, hugging China from the back.

'_圣诞快乐_, Ivan, aru.'

Then Russia noticed the eerie air around them.

Normally, Taiwan- the one in the pink dress- would most definitely be taking out her camera and snapping random shots at her brother's intimacy with the tall Russian (being a professional fangirl). However, not only did Taiwan remained standing there biting her lips, for once seemingly uninterested in her brother's relationships, China also looked like he was in deep thoughts.

'What's the matter?'

'H-Hong Kong's missing,' Wan-wan said, trying hard to cover her shaking voice, 'He'd been with us all afternoon...then went to get a drink...and we didn't see him again...'

'Don't worry! I- the _hero_- would not let anyone be in danger! Especially at my own party!'

America somehow seemed to appear out of nowhere (by teleportation?…maybe he _did_ possess some sort of hero quality…)

'I've already asked our loyal friend, Japan, to look for him!' He said proudly, admiring himself for his intelligence.

'WHAT (aru)?'

Three voices resonated across the room at the same time. Yao, Matthew (whose presence was somewhat of a mystery until that shout just now), and Arthur (who was struggling to get out of Francis' embrace as he heard Alfred's proclamation) all screamed in shock and surprise.

'W-w-what's wrong guys?' intimidated, Alfred stepped back unconsciously, despite his _hero-ness_.

'Which way did he go? I'll have to stop him, aru!'

_Hong Kong was best not to be left alone with Kiku on Christmas Day. _They all thought in mutual understanding.

Any other time, sure thing. But on this particular day which had dreaded the Special Administrative Region over the years, no. Even though his citizens do not posess such strong emotions and memories of the frightening past, as the city himself, no matter how hard he tried, he could never ever shake the petrifying images away.

Yao ran frantically at the direction Alfred indicated, followed by Matthew and an Arthur with his shirt buttons undone (Francis giggled-in a rather unchaste manner- at the sight).

But before they could reach anything, or anyone, a loud crash echoed, along with a shout of fury.

They stopped in their tracks, and walked tentatively towards the source of the sounds.

At a dark corner of the hall, cakes and seafood were smashed across the floor. Glasses and plates were broken; the trolley that carried them was knocked down.

A red figure, seemingly shivering, stood in defence of a white one.

The person in the white kimono paced closer to the other.

'Kou- '

Japan was cut off by a hand covering his mouth, and was pulled away gently.

'Thanks Matthew,' Arthur said quietly, at the same time trying to push away the gathering congregation from the scene.

Yao walked closer towards the slender red figure in the shadows, extending a hand, motioning him to walk out of the darkness.

'Come here! _港仔乖__, __没事了_!' He spoke softly in native tongue, soothing his little brother.

Hong Kong simply shook his head.

'Come with me, aru…everything's fine now, aru!'

He stood still. And shook his head disbelievingly again. Yao sighed disappointedly. He turned around, signalling Arthur to do something constructive in the funny state of stalemate they found themselves in.

Without much time to think, Arthur blurted out, 'Lad, you're getting firecrackers for Christmas!'

_Am I insane…? _

However, his queer way of comforting seemed to be effective. Eyes were cast upon the Brit immediately, glimmering in delight. Arms that were shielding himself were lowered.

'Really? Lots and lots of them?' He couldn't believe his ears.

'Yes... _Fine_, a bloody lot of them,' Arthur gave in and replied, feeling fairly nostalgic about all this, 'Now come on out, don't make your brother wait.'

' 'K.'

Hong Kong slowly walked out; careful not to step on the mess he created earlier.

He took Yao's hand and the elder brother smiled warmly at him, brushing away the fringe that covered his brown eyes.

'_圣诞快乐_, Hong Kong!'

'_聖誕快樂_, brother,' they simply greeted each other with 'Merry Christmas's after the chaotic event. 'Brother, can I settle the Christmas present ordeal with England?'

China nodded approvingly, glad his little brother seemed to have recovered.

…

Canada, after dragging Japan to the far end of the room, discussed the situation with him.

'So, next time, if you want to give him a Christmas present, we'll go together, all right?' He said softly with a smile.

'_Hai_, Matthew,' Kiku nodded in response, '_メリークリスマス_!'

They exchanged presents cheerily.

…

'_메리 크리스마스_! Is he found yet, is he found yet? Oh, and searching for people originated from my place!' Incidentally, the infamous line was spoken by a hyper Korea, scurrying over to China and Taiwan, who had resumed their conversation since their brother safely returned.

Im Yong-Soo, being the oriental Francis, groped Yao's non-existent breasts automatically once he reached them, sending the four-thousand-year-old shivers; a certain Russian threateningly held up a pipe that he impossibly took out from his pocket.

'Yong-Soo! Stop, aru!' China was a bit exasperated after the night's series of randomness, 'and you too, Ivan! Don't even think about the pipe, aru!'

Unaffected by her surroundings, as her worries were still lingering, Taiwan raised yet another question for her elder brother.

'But what I don't get is…he always celebrates Christmas with Kiku anyway…'

'Yes, aru. But then he would be in a crowd with everyone. I guess fears and bad memories don't hit you as bad if you're in a sea of people, aru,' He stared into space for a moment, his mind seemed to have wandered off, eyes beginning to tear up as well.

Russia, being exceptionally sensitive around _his_ Yao, put a hand on his shoulder knowingly.

'A-aiyah! Why are we talking about this?' He broke into a bittersweet smile, concealing the sudden surge of sorrow that flooded in him, 'It is Christmas, aru! America wanted us here to party and be happy, right?'

All nodded, and erupted into laughter as Yong-Soo decided to dance goofily to 'Jingle Bell Rock'.

…

'So, Arthur.'

'Yes, Hong Kong?'

'A-am I still getting my Christmas present?' Hong Kong asked sheepishly with hopes in his eyes.

'Hmm. Yes. I suppose so. And I'm glad you're feeling better now.'

'Thanks, Arthur. I…have a little request concerning the present…' he stared at the ground.

'Oh?' He mused, thinking Hong Kong may have changed his mind and ask for something less destructive than firecrackers.

'I'm getting _truckloads_ of firecrackers, right?'

'Yeah?' He raised an eyebrow.

'I want them cashed.'

America's Christmas party saw the splendid collapse of England.

_'Mon dieu!'_

…

'Oh the fun of spreading your empire across the world!' Switzerland wandered past hand in hand with Liechtenstein, witnessing and overhearing.

'Yes, brother. Neutrality _is_ wonderful. _Frohe Weihnachten_!'

'_Frohe Weihnachten,'_ he replied with a loving stare into her eyes, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

…

* * *

**Note:** During WWII, the Governor of Hong Kong surrendered to Japanese Imperial forces on Christmas Day in 1941. Mass amounts of atrocities were carried out. In the fic, Canada, England and China would be aware of it as Canadian and British troops defended Hong Kong for 18 days before the surrender; Hong Kong was a British colony at that time; and China had always been there. To write about this part of history was the initial motivation of writing this fic.

**A/N:**

Sorry, I wrote this drabble for fun...and sorry for making Hong Kong appear as a spoiled child and all angsty. I love him!

Just wanted to express how some trauma could really, never, be overcome.

Why writing about Christmas in August...is something I never understood myself...perhaps it's a positive way to get rid of existing writer's block...?

The only foreign languages I actually knew in the fic were French, Chinese and Japanese...all else depended on the mighty Google Translator. They were all pretty much nations saying 'Merry Christmas' in their mother tongue. :)

Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! :D

Hope you enjoyed it!

Much luuuurrrve,

OmangoOlemonadeO


End file.
